magifandomcom-20200222-history
Jinjin
Jinjin (仁々, Jinjin) is an artificial magician who was formerly experimented on. She was then rescued by Kouha Ren after being labelled as a failed artificial magician and left abandoned. She now serves him as one of his three faithful assistants along with Junjun and Reirei. She is a user of Strength Magic. Appearance Jinjin is a short sized girl, with long straight dark hair which is tied in two pigtails in her small hat. Her bangs makes a peak shape. She wears lipstick, and has a bandage that covers her torso. She wears traditional clothing, and the edges of her dress have laces. Personality She's completely loyal to Kouha Ren, and she likes being hit by him. She's the quietest of the three magicians. History In some moment of her life, she, Junjun and Reirei were experimented on, and aimed to create artificial magicians, but failed. They were considered monsters, thrown away, and left to rot. Then, Kouha Ren came to them and said that he needed some magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled them, and appointed them. Since then, Jinjin and the others are in Kouha's side and serve him with loyalty. Jinjin, along with the other members of Kouha's army, was present when Kouha obtained his Djinn, Leraje. Plot Second Sindria Arc Jinjin is shown for first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen Ren, along with other members of the Kou Empire's army.Night 116, Page 6 World Exploration Arc Jinjin is in the carriage that travels to Magnostadt with Reirei and Junjun, accompanying Kouha. Just after Aladdin gets into the carriage, some bandits attack them with magic tools. Aladdin's preparing his magic to fight the bandits but Kouha's faster and strikes them. While the fight takes place, Jinjin is half hidden behind the other magicians. After Kouha defeats the bandits, Jinjin and the other two serve Kouha. Junjun is cleaning Kouha's attire, but Kouha hits her because says that she was being careless when doing. Aladdin's alarmed, but Junjun's enjoying this and Jinjin and Reirei ask for being hit as well.Night 136, Page 8 Then, Aladdin, Kouha, and his assistants travel together to Magnostadt, where they separate. Some days after their arrival to Magnostadt, the Kou's Emperor dies, and Jinjin is present when Junjun informs Kouha about this when the prince's gathered with Magnostadt Chancellor, Matal Mogamett.Night 145, Page 4 Kouha decides to leave, and Jinjin and the others escort him outside the academy, where Aladdin finds them. Kouha says to Aladdin that his father has died and that he's returning, but the he'll leave his three magicians in Magnostadt. The three witches are unpleased with that and doesn't want Kouha to go away. Magnostadt Arc Before the Kou Empire joins the war, Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei are with their country's army. Kouha congratulates the three magicians for their work, because since they were in Magnostadt they gave him tons of information.Night 180, Page 11 After that, Kouha says he's going to use his power, and that he doesn't understand why his Djinn chose him. It appears a flashback about when Kouha obtained his Djinn, and Jinjin is showed being there too. When Kouha orders to move to Magnostadt, Jinjin and his army think that Kouha is their king. Then, Magnostadt Black Djinn's appear and attack them, but Kouha uses his power and protects the majority of his army. Jinjin and other soldiers are sad when some of their companions are killed by the Black Djinn. When Kouha defeats the three Black Djinn, he's out of magoi, and Jinjin and the other magicians run to give to Kouha's Metal Vessel the 7th type of magic, Strength Magic. Then, more Black Djinn appear, and Jinjin and Reirei are shown to be terrified.Night 181 She joins Kouha's side when Alibaba Saluja is fighting Black Djinn and when Kouen Ren, along with his Household, appears.Night 182, Page 16 She stays with him all the time and when Kouen heals Kouha's arm, Jinjin is amazed by Kouen's abilities. Like others, she bows as a way of gratitude.Night 183 Similarly to Junjun, Reirei and Kouha, she is very surprised when Aladdin calls Kouen an old man.Night 186, Page 16 She is also present when Aladdin summons Djinn of all people gathered, but doesn't say anything.Night 187 Abilities Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei are able to use Magic and are referred as Magicians, even though it has been stated that are artificially created and, because of this, their bodies changed. Junjun said that they're using magic tools. Aside from that, her abilities are unknown. Magic :Strength Magic: Jinjin is able to use Strength Magic to help recover the Magoi of Kouha's Metal Vessel by transferring pure force into the weapon. Relationships Kouha Ren Jinjin is completely loyal to Kouha, and likes to be hit by him, as shown when she asks him to be hit when Kouha hits Junjun. Junjun and Reirei Jinjin's always with Reirei and Junjun. They have in common that they were experimented to be magicians and that they always ask to be hit by Kouha. Trivia *Though she was introduced in Night 116, her name wasn't revealed until Night 180. *Her name means Virtuous. *She has a fiancé.Tegaki Blog *According to Kouha, she has always been popular with men. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Magician Category:Kou Empire